The Blue Siren
] ''The Blue Siren ''is an invention of Tales of Evermagic ''based on the fairy tale ''Blue Beard. '' Tales of Evermagic Invention The Blue Siren was invented by the spirit, Evermagic when her human friend was killed by a Blue Beard. Her hatred for the men of that fairy tale fed into the magic released from her and made the Blue Siren. Birth A Blue Siren is born from the dark seed lurking inside some Beauties from ''Beauty & The Beast ''when she is abandoned by her Beast at the end of her fairy tale. If a Beast leaves his Beauty with a dark seed then the Blue Siren is manifested from that seed and fed by the feelings of abandonment lurking in Beauty, becoming a separate entity that can take control of Beauty's body. Personality A Blue Siren is a sociopath, sadist, narcissist, and psychopath and creates a second personality in Beauty. However, she is capable of overcoming her mental illnesses to create real relationships with people. The more established her existence becomes the less she is effected by her disorders so that she is even able to fall in love. She cares deeply for her Beauty and is very protective of her even after her existence has been extinguished. She is insane and wild but is ultimately there to save her Beauty when the killing is done. Role The Blue Siren is first and foremost the hunter of Blue Beards, but she is also a way of helping a Beauty cope the loss of her Beast. The Siren is able to make Beauty forget about her pains and loss when she kills Blue Beards. It is her way of saving Beauty but at the cost of her sanity. Powers The Blue Siren is a killer. She has control over shadows and blue flame. She is clever and can sense a Blue Beard and other magic, though she can't quite read it the way a wizard can. Death A Beauty can be cured of the Blue Siren if her Beast returns to her and listens to everything she's done as the Blue Siren, mostly that of her killing Blue Beards. When he has heard her story he must return to her the trinket she, as a Beauty with a dark seed, was enticed by the magic to give him during their tale of ''Beauty and the Beast. When he has returned to her the trinket, a representation of her heart, the Blue Siren will extinguish and Beauty will re-emerge from her hiding place within the darkness that has consumed her. Beauty After The Siren Some Beauties are able to cope with the existence of the Siren, acknowledging that it was she that had committed the crimes and not herself. There are others, however, who become so consumed with guilt that they ultimately go insane. These Beauties can be saved again, but only if her Beast will stay by her side and nurse her back to health. Appearances The Monster & The Beast The Siren's presence is first hinted at near the very end of The Monster & The Beast when Hunter realizes that Ber's abandonment of her might have turned Serren into a monster. This is further emphasized when Newt finds Ber and explains that it was never him that was the monster, but Serren. The Green Man Serren briefly appears (taken over by the Siren) at the Fairy Tale inn with one of her last Blue Beards. The Blue Siren The Blue Siren is not only hiding in Serren in this tale which tells her and Serren's story, but actually shows herself on the surface half way through the book. In the beginning, the first person narration starts in Serren's voice and then slowly gives way to that of the Siren's.